Fifty Shades: The Submissives
by thatsixxkid
Summary: Christian Grey is a successful entrepreneur, deeply attractive, intimidating and dominant. He lives a very secret life behind closed doors at the hands of his submissives. These are the submissive short stories. I have nothing to do with EL James, these are purely fiction and are for entertainment purposes only. Also available on Mibba, Under the same title and pen name.
1. Chapter 1: Leila

**Chapter One: Sub15: Leila**

His hands pressed against the heavy doors and pushed them open forcefully, hearing the slam of the metal hand against the wall to show his frustration as she looked over at the brunette; who was sat in his black leather office chair wearing nothing but his metallic cross worked tie around her slim neck 'what the fuck do you think you're doing?' his voice bellowed across the room, his grey eyes burnt against her ivory skin as she jumped at his aggressive tone 'I wanted.. I...' she stammered, a shiver crashed down her spine as she straightened up against leather 'You wanted to what?' He walked swiftly towards the desk, slamming his fist against the oak table 'You are not supposed to be in here, Leila. God dammit.' He growled darkly, watching as she stood up; her heeled shoes clicked against the marble tiles, Leila walked slowly towards him; her hand trembled as she placed it on his shoulder, squeezing his shoulder to catch his attention. His head turned sharply to face her, as he shrugged his shoulder from her grasp 'get out of my sight.' He said sternly, his hand rose to his collar and unbuttoned the top three buttons on his white dress shirt. 'Yes, Chri-… Sir.' Leila muttered aloud as she bowed her head, turning on his heel and walked steadily towards the door.

Christian looked over his shoulder, his steel gray eyes scowled at her as she walked out of his office and towards her own bedroom. A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips, his eyes glazed over with lust and passion; his erection pressed hard against the restraint of his black pinstriped trousers, begging to be released. He pushed his hand into his pockets, pulling his Blackberry out and clicked onto his email account, punching in a quick message as he paced out of the room and headed towards his bedroom; pushing the door wide open and stepped inside. Christian walked towards his chest of drawers, pulling the drawer open; reaching inside and picked up the pair of torn, overly washed jeans he'd become all too familiar with over the last few months , He unbuttoned his suit trousers and pushed them down off his hips, letting them pool at his feet as he kicked off his shoes and stepped into his jeans, leaving the top button up open; his tongue flicked over his bottom lip as desire raced through his veins, his manicured fingers unbuttoned his shirt and slid it down off his muscular shoulders. Christian bent down and retrieved his clothes from the floor, folding them neatly before he placed them on the top of the dresser; his reflection in the large oval mirror caught his attention, his eyes stared at his chest; faint circular scars trailed over his skin, throwing his mind into dark memories he'd tried his hardest to forget. He sighed heavily as he tore his eyes away from the mirror and picked up a white shirt from his drawer before he slammed it shut, walking swiftly out of the bedroom and down the white corridor, pulling the shirt over his head; it clung to his chest framing his abs perfectly; Christian's hand ran through his tussled copper hair, it dropped to his pocket and pulled out a long brass key , pushed it into the heavily decorated dark oak door; in front of him and stepped inside the smell of furniture polish flooded his nostrils as he shut the door behind him and walked over to the black leather sofa and sat down, awaiting his submissive.

Leila held her head in her hands, Christian's tie hung on the post of her white bedpost as she sobbed silently into her hands; her feelings grew stronger for him daily, every waking minute she was apart from him, her skin burned for his touch, it craved the feel of his breath on her skin. She pulled her face from her hands as her blackberry vibrated across the bedside cabinet, a trembling hand reached over and picked it up; her tear-filled gaze took a moment to adjust to the phone's screen as she scanned the email

From: Christian Grey

Subject: No time to play stupid with me.  
Date: March 12th 2011 11:45

To: Leila.

I have little time for your childish games, Leila. You should know the rules by now, and I expect you to fucking keep to them. You have five minutes.

Keep me waiting and you'll wish you were never born.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

She smiled to herself as her heart fluttered with delight, she'd walked into his life as a submissive, after their eyes met across the room at the sub/dom club in downtown Seattle, but deep in her heart, she told herself that her feelings for him were reciprocated; he loved her truly. No-one could do what they did to her without a form of passion or love towards her, the way he grasped her hair in his strong, dominant hands holding her firmly down as he pounded into her mercilessly, the feeling of his release deep inside her; sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout her entire body. Leila pulled herself to her feet as she walked over to her dresser, opening the top drawer and let her fingers fall upon a designer piece of lingerie; the touch of lace and silk beneath her manicured fingers gave her satisfaction that she would impress her dominant. Her life revolved around his every need, she was at his call whenever he required her; 'He's mine' She thought to herself, if anyone else came within an inch of her dominant, it was her duty to rid him of whatever burden they may spring upon him. He belonged to her, his heart and soul belonged to her. Leila pulled on her deep red and silver bodice and pant set; her hand slide up her stockings and attached them to her garter belt, smoothing them over her ivory thighs. 'First impressions count for everything.' She repeated to herself as she took a deep breath, heading towards the door; sliding a silk robe over her body to cover the surprise. She'd decided it was time, she told Christian how she felt; they could spend forever with each other, He felt the same way for her, she knew it.

Leila pushed open the oak door; her eyes fell upon his body as he leant against the arm of the black leather couch, staring down at his wrist. 'You're late, by thirty seconds.' Christian said sharply, as he pulled himself up, and walked over to her 'What's your excuse this time?' He continued, looking her up and down; she looked like a cheap porn star in such a short robe, it barely covered her ass and left little to the imagination. 'I- I'm sorry, sir.' Leila whispered as she walked to the side of the door, lowering herself to her knees and bowed her head. 'Sorry? You're sorry? 'Sorry' doesn't quite cut it now, does it?' Christian scowled, pulled a scarf from his back pocket and held it firmly between his fingers 'N-no, sir.' She replied, her eyes fixated on his feet. 'I don't want to hear another word from your sorry little mouth. Do you understand?' Christian said sharply, as he crouched before her; pulling the material harshly. 'Yes-'Leila said, feeling Christian's hand on her shoulder 'what did I just fucking say? I'll have to silence you. Stand up.' Christian hissed through his teeth as he rose to his feet, pulling her up with him and led her to a black cast iron bed, draped in thick, deep burgundy silk sheets. Christian tore the sheets off the bed and pushed her down, she stared lustfully up at him, his hands wrapped the scarf around her mouth; silencing her. Leila's eyes widened in pleasure; as she reached up to touched his torso, Christian jumped back and scowled down at her. His eyes were near black with lust, as he pushed her back onto the bed, pulling the bow of the robe off and tore it off her body; his face scrunched up in disapproval at the choice of underwear she'd chosen. 'Now, surely we can do better than this. Is this really what you waste the money I give you on? Some cheap linen and lace you found in a sleazy sex shop?' Christian shook his head in disgusted and his fingers worked the offending items off her body, discarding them to the floor.

She shook her head in response, as she watched him take control of her. 'I'm going to tie you up and fuck you for my pleasure only.' Christian said darkly, as he pushed his jeans down off his hips; letting his boxers down with them, finally freeing his now throbbing erection; his hand wrapped around his desirable length, stroking it slowly as she watched over him. Her eyes glowed with pleasure as she watched him, she bit down on the gag to stop herself from moaning his name; He reached to the post of the bed and took the brown leather belt she hadn't noticed, taking a hold of her now quivering hands; pulling her forcefully to the headboard, as he hooked the end of the belt through the buckle; pushing her hand through the gaps in the board before he secured them tightly with the belt, a satisfactory hiss fell off his lips as he looked down at her. 'Close your eyes, I don't need to see your eyes when I do this.' Christian growled darkly, spreading her legs widely as he knelt between them; watching as her eyes fell shut before he pushed into her depth harshly, moaning loudly as he felt her warmth coating his length. Leila arched her back in pleasure as his erection filled her, the touch of his hips against hers was enough to make her combust around him; she held back 'you must obey your master' she repeated to herself, as he thrusted aggressively into her; his moans became more jagged and aggravated at each thrust, Leila's lips pulled into a pleasurable smile as he made love to her; this is what she was giving him release, He loved her. Christian moaned loudly as he released himself in thick streams deep inside her wetness, her heat begged for climax as he pulled himself out of her and sat back on his heels, looking down at her as her eyes opened. 'I'm going to get a shower. Make yourself decent and get out. ' His voice was ragged and worn out, the sound of his orgasm still lingered on his lips as he leaned over her body; unbuckling the belt and freed her hands.

Leila circled her wrists as they dropped lifelessly above her head, his hand tugged the gag off her mouth, letting it hang around her neck as he walked towards the bathroom; scooping his jeans up as he walked past. 'Master?' Leila whispered, as she leaned up on her elbows; looking over to him. He stopped in his tracks and rolled his eyes 'What?' He said, turning on his heel to look at her. 'Can we talk?' Christian rolled his eyes, as he nodded once; pulling his boxers up his legs to cover his modesty. He perched on the edge of the bed, staring in front of him 'What's wrong?' Christian said sternly as he looked over at her briefly 'I'm in love with you. I know you love me, I want us to be together forever.' Leila spoke clearly as she rose up off the bed and sat behind her master, kissing his shoulder blade; wrapping her arms loosely around his neck 'I want to marry you, carry your child. I know you love me, Christian.' Christian shook her head sharply; as he scoffed at her comments 'Don't be ridiculous. I have never loved you. You are my submissive that is all you will ever be. Let's get that straight.' Christian stood up and pulled himself free of her embrace. Leila sat back, tears welled up in her eyes as he walked back to his jeans; picking them off the floor 'You do! You feel what I feel.' Leila stood up off the bed and rushed over to him, placing her hand on his chest; his heart quickened under her touch as she looked up at him, raising herself onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his, kissing him with full passion and love; Christian pulled back and looked down at her in disgust. 'I don't feel anything for you. I want you gone by the time I get home; I don't require your submission any longer.' Christian hissed as he walked past her, slamming the bathroom door shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: Susannah

Susannah pulled her arms through the sleeves of one of Christian's dress shirt, buttoning up a few buttons to cover her electric blue silk bra she was wearing underneath; She smoothed the fabric over her body and smirked in delight at her reflection in the floor length mirror, she picked up her iPod and walked out of the door towards his large kitchen. She pushed open the door and stepped inside, her bare feet hit against the cold white tiles as she placed her IPod into the docking station and turned the volume up; Shania Twain's 'Man, I feel like woman' burst through the speakers; filling the spacious kitchen with the vibrant music. Susannah smiled brightly as she danced through the kitchen, opening various cupboards as she searched something to prepare for Christian's dinner; after such a long week at work he really needed a good meal before he 'relaxed'; Hey eyes fell upon the leftover spaghetti bolognaise that Mrs Jones, The Housekeeper had left in the refrigerator. She nodded and pulled the container off the shelf, pouring the contents into a large stainless steel pan; placing it onto the cooker, before she set off in search of some pasta.

Her hips rocked freely as she sang along to her IPod, completely oblivious to Christian's arrival into the kitchen; his toned arm pressed against the door frame as he watched her dancing. Susannah took another pan to the faucet, turning it on full and filled it with water, carrying it carefully over to the cooker; placing the pan on the heat before she poured the measured amount of spaghetti into the pan. Christian tilted his head to the side, a satisfactory smirk pulled at his lips as he watched her singing along; he cleared his throat to capture her attention, she jumped slightly and turned around 'How long have you been there?' Her eyebrow rose as she turned to face him. 'About five minutes. What're you listening to?' He questioned, as he stepped closer to her; leaning over the cooker to see what she was preparing for him. 'Shania Twain. Get away from the cooker, sir. You'll burn yourself.' Susannah chuckled softly, pushing him back gently, Christian's eyebrow raised at her assertiveness. He obeyed her command and stepped back, leaning against the breakfast bar 'Would you like a glass of wine?' He asked, loosening his tie as she nodded silently.

'What're we having?' Christian asked, stepping closer to her; peering over her shoulder, placing a soft kiss at the nape of her neck 'You won't be having anything if you don't stop spying!' Susannah smiled brightly, looking up at him. His eyes burnt into hers, as he took hold of her jaw; tilting her face up to his 'Don't get smart with me, I'm your master.' Christian pressed his lips forcefully to hers, her lips molded to his as their tongues battled against each other; the hiss of the overflowing water became silent, his hands slid down her sides hitching up her shirt, manicured fingers hooked through the waistband of her black panties. Christian pulled his lips away from her, his growing erection pushed against her ass; earning a heated moan from Susannah's lips. 'You don't wear black panties unless you want someone to see them.' He hissed through gritted teeth as she smirked up at him, running her fingers through his hair; grabbing a handful in her hand and tugged harshly, hearing him groan heavily into her ear. 'You're seeing them, aren't you?' Susannah whispered, as his lips caressed her tanned skin; his free hand cupped her breast, kneading it between his controlling fingers.

Christian's eyes opened widely as he stared down at her, his hand moved away from her panties and turned the heat off the stove; turning Susannah to face him in one swift motion ' Yes, Susannah. I can see them.' His voice was dark, his gray eyes stared into hers 'As it's your final night as my submissive, I thought we'd try something a little more.. Elevated?' Christian murmured into her ear. Before she could respond, Christian grabbed hold of her hand; untangling her fingers from his tussled hair and lead her towards the Red Room of Pain.

His hands swiftly pulled a key out his pocket and unlocked the door, Susannah hand slide up his thigh, cupping his growing bulge and squeeze, a heated moan passed his lips as he pushed the door open sharply, as pulled her inside. Christian's lips crashed furiously against hers, as her hand skilfully massaged his erection through his pants; his breath fell fast and heavy against her mouth as he pulled away 'Strip for me' He growled in pleasure, his hands worked at the buttons on his shirt, sliding it off his body and threw it neatly over the black leather couch. Susannah smirked up at him, as she pulled his shirt off her body; and skilfully removed her underwear, her eyes fixated on his throughout. Christian grabbed her wrist again, and pulled her towards the four sets of shackles which hung from the ceiling 'safe word if it's too much.' Susannah nodded obediently as he lifted her hand and buckled her wrist into the restraint, repeating the same with her other wrist. 'I am going to hurt you, you understand why?' Christian said darkly as he hooked his finger under her jaw and pulled her face to look at him 'I said, Do you understand?' he repeated as she licked over her bottom lip 'Yes, sir.' Susannah said sharply, as he dropped her face and moved out of her line of vision; he took hold of her ankle, kissing the sole of her foot and held it in place as he attached it to cuff to her ankle; moving swiftly to the opposite foot and cuffed it to remaining shackle. Christian smirked to himself as he walked over to a black chest, opening the top drawer and pulled out a brown leather riding crop and swatted it against his palm lightly; He walked over to her sliding the crop up her spine as he walked to her front. Susannah shivered as the leather scrapped against her pale skin, she lifted her head a little as he stood before her; his eyes glowing with passion , a playful smirk spread across his face as the riding crop lifted off her back and swapped down on her shoulder lightly. She jumped slightly as he stared down at her, his tongue licked his bottom lip as he walked away from her sliding the crop along her body, slapping it down harshly occasionally leaving thick red marks on her skin. Susannah hissed in pain as the crop licked her skin, his hands grazed her thighs as his fingers hooked under the waistband of her panties; tearing the thin material in two 'Watch it, sir. These were expensive 'Susannah chuckled softly as she heard the material tear 'I'll replace them.' Christian laughed as he slapped her ass with the riding crop repeatedly. She hissed in a shaky breath as the crop licked at her ass harshly, Christian's lips pulled into a seductive smirk; as he reached up and tugged the restraints on her feet free, her legs dropped to the floor; Susannah's eyes were fixated on the floor as his muscular arms wrapped around her, pulling her hips against his.

Christian growled into her ear as he pushed his length deep into her heat, earning a surprised moan from her pale pink lips; her breath hitched in her throat as his harsh thrusts sent her forward, the leather bindings dag into her wrists ' Feels good, doesn't it?' Christian hissed into her ear, his hips hitting hers with every moment; her restraints let her swing freely against him. 'Y-yes' she muttered shakily, his hands knotted into her hair; tugging her head to his gaze 'Yes what?' His voice was raspy and almost alive with passion 'Yes, master.' She corrected herself sharply, his thrusts sped up; pushing her closer to her climax, his lips found hers and swallowed her moans; keeping his hips at the same pace; his heated groans flooded her mouth. Susannah moaned passionately as she reached her climax, digging her nails once again into the soft leather bindings 'Did I say you could cum?' Christian growled into her ear, his hips bucked violently against hers as he reached his own release; his forehead rested against her shoulder. Susannah shook her head; her body was too exhausted to argue with him. He stepped back, groaning as he did; his manicured fingers reached up unbuckled the restraints, her tired body flopped back into his arms; a ghost of a smile tugged at his lips as he felt her warm, sweat covered skin fall against his toned body 'I'm sorry..' Susannah muttered, as she relaxed into his embrace; his hot and heavy breath tickled her neck, Christian nodded as he opened his lips to speak 'What're you sorry for?' He smirked softly, picking her up into his arms and walked her swiftly towards the bathroom.

Susannah's eyes scanned the bathroom and fell upon the steaming hot water which filled his large white bathtub. 'I'm sorry, I came.' Susannah finally spoke clearly; he lowered her to the floor and nodded 'you're forgiven. Will you... Take a bath with me?' Christian asked quietly, his eyes scanned her naked body as he pushed his hands further into his pockets; Susannah smiled softly and nodded 'I'd love to... 'Christian leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead softly.  
Susannah pulled her bra off and dipped her toes into the water, smiling softly as she stepped into the hot water 'You sure know how to run a good bath ' She grinned brightly as she watched him undress, leaving his chest covered with his shirt as he stepped in next to her 'Aren't you going to take your shirt off?' She questioned, a puzzled look crept onto her face as he shook his head 'in all the time you've know me, have you ever seen me without a shirt? 'Christian chuckled darkly, as he looked over at her, shrugging his shoulders 'No. Come to think of it, I haven't 'She smiled sweetly at him, tilting her head slightly to look over at him 'What're you looking at?' He laughed, looking over at her; stretching his arms along the back of the bath. Susannah shrugged her shoulders, biting her lip 'Nothing, you just look so carefree..'

She pulled her eyes away from his, blushing slightly at her comment 'I'm not 100% carefree, Susannah. I have troubles like everyone else.' Christian muttered as he reached over to grasp her shoulder 'Come here..' Christian continued, watching her as she obeyed his order and sat between his legs; she kept her head up so she didn't touch him 'I've enjoyed this.. These last few months, I mean.' She smiled up at him as he nodded 'I know.. I have too.' He replied, picking up a wash cloth and dipped it into the water and began washing her shoulders 'Sir?' Savannah said softly, the warmth of the cloth relaxed her aching shoulders and arms 'Yes..?' He furrowed his brow as he reached over to the shelf and picked up a bottle of expensive body wash, he opened the lid and poured a healthy amount onto the cloth 'Do you think you'll ever settle down one day? With a nice wife, kids, maybe a dog?' She spoke clearly as he rubbed the lather into her shoulders and neck. Christian shook his head, as he focused on washing her back 'With the blue house and a white picket fence? No, I don't think so.' He chuckled softly, continuing to wash her body 'Have you finished packing?' He asked as he rinsed her body with the cloth 'Yes, I just need to call a cab to the airport.' She smiled over her shoulder at him; his eyes scanned hers 'Airport?' He asked, sweeping her hair over her shoulder to look at her.

Susannah laughed loudly; looking back at him 'Yes, you know that big building with a runway and a load of planes?' she suppressed a giggle as he stared back at her with a less that amused expression 'I'm aware of what an airport is, Susannah. What are you going there for?' He asked sternly, running his long fingers through her long, wavy brunette hair 'I'm going to New York to stay with my parents, until I can find my own job and a place to stay' Christian nodded, listening to her intently 'You're not going in one of America's finest death traps. You can take Charlie Tango; I'll get a car for you in New York.' Christian spoke once more as he stepped out of the bath, grabbing a towel off the heated towel rail and wrapped it around his lower body '…America's finest death traps? 'Susannah said looking up at him, a questioning frown pulled across her face 'Yes, Have you seen the safety reports on those things? I don't trust anything that isn't my own anymore...' Christian replied, as he ran a hand through his tussled hair 'You really need to live on the edge more' Susannah turned away from him and rolled her eyes, as she slid under the water to wet her hair; Christian sighed heavily and walked out of the bathroom, heading into his bedroom and changed into some clean, dry clothes; he pulled out his Blackberry and organized transportation for Susannah.

She stepped out of the bath, drying her feet on the bathmat and walked into her adjoining bedroom; getting dressed into the clean underwear and long, flowing dress she'd set out earlier; She quickly dried her hair and pulled it into a messy bun, leaving her skin clean of makeup; Susannah looked at her reflection in the mirror, taking it with her fingertips; taking in the last of the beautifully decorated bedroom. Christian stepped into her room and cleared her throat, making her jump; she clutched her chest as she turned to him, his eyes widened as she stared at him 'I'm sorry' Christian apologized quickly as she shook her head 'It's okay.. Did you want something, sir?' Susannah smiled over at him, as she picked up her clutch bag 'Charlie's all ready for take-off, Susannah. Taylor is going to drive you to him and a car will meet you in New York.' Christian nodded, as he bent down elegantly and picked up her suitcase.

'Thank you. For everything, I couldn't ask for more, I really couldn't' Susannah smiled sweetly as she walked out of her room and headed towards the lobby. 'If you need a place to stay for a while, you have my permission to use my apartment in New York. In fact, I insist on it. 'Christian nodded sternly as he called the elevator, she turned to look at him; and leant up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek softly 'thank you again. I appreciate it. I'll keep it in mind, I'll keep you posted if I need any help' Christian nodded again, smiling softly at her ' You're most welcome, Susannah ' The elevator binged loudly as the doors slid open, He slid her suitcase in after her; suppressing a smile on his lips ' and thank you, for being here for these last few months. It's greatly appreciated' Christian smiled softly as he hit the ground floor button and stepped back, Susannah smiled back at him nodding 'Not a problem. I hope you found someone soon, She won't be as hot as me but you never know..' She laughed brightly, waving to him as he stepped back 'Goodbye, Sir.' Susannah smiled softly as the doors started to close. 'Goodbye, Susannah.' Christian muttered as he sighed heavily, turning on his heel and paced into his office; pushing the door harshly shut behind him.


	3. Chapter 3: Elena Robinson flashblack

His manicured fingers entwined in his thick copper hair; piercing grey eyes bunt into the ground below him as he exhaled audibly. Christian screwed his eyes tightly, battling the memories of Mrs Robinson which threated to flood his already disturbed mind, the thought of her domineering hands on his scarred chest sent shivers down his spine; she was the only woman he'd been intimate with who'd touched him, and she'd certainly be the last, the touch of her olive skin on his was a slow torture and brought nothing but pain and hurt back into his life; something he'd fought for many years. Elena was a good friend now, she was a close family friend and there was no way either of them could have such a dominated past with each other without them being friends afterwards; it would only cause tension in the family and that needed to be avoided at all costs. She introduced Christian to a world, he never knew existed, she opened his eyes to so many possibilities and pulled him from his past and into his future; She'd helped him start his own business and seen him make his first million; Elena was like the mother he wished the crack whore was, but no mother would have done what Elena did to him, not even the crack whore would have done what she did.

Christian pulled his eyes from the space they'd been fixated on for a number of minutes, he pulled a hand from his hair; hooking a long finger through the knot in his bowtie and tugged it free, it dropped elegantly over his crisp white dress shirt, his tongue darted out of his mouth and licked his lower lip as his eyes stared blankly out at the sunset. He could still feel her hands tangling into his hair and tugged him to his knees, Elena's made up face spitting demanding words to his adolescent self; commanding him to do as she said or he'd be punished. Christian growled to himself as he bowed his head and closed his eyes tightly, letting his mind race and flood with memories of his one and only dominant.

_Elena perched herself on the edge of the sun lounger, looking out at the acres of land which surrounded the mansion she'd recently called home; the pure white limestone bricks shone brightly in the bright sunlight of Seattle, her French manicured nails wrapped around a cut glass filled with a very expensive wine; which warmed her body like hot cocoa on a cold winter's night. Her eyes stared out at the adolescent youth, who was busying himself around the gardens; planting various shrubs around the flower patches and shifting wood logs to the coal cabin. Elena felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her petite waist, a face nuzzled into the nape of neck; startling her 'Hello there.' A voice whispered in her ear, a brief smile flashed against her face; but her eyes stayed fixated on the young man in her sight. 'Hi.' She replied sharply, Elena and her husband had become more and more distant over the last few months and a divorce couldn't be far away._

_ 'I've got some work to attend to, I should be home for about ten o'clock' He spoke more sternly again as she kissed her cheek lightly, before he turned on his heel and walked away from her. 'Bye.' She called over her shoulder as she stood up, brushing the creases out of her tight black pencil skirt; Elena caught her reflection in the window, taking a moment to admire her ensemble; a pale pink blouse with frills around the collar and cuffs, tucked neatly into her black pencil skirt; complete with a matching pair of pumps. She smirked to herself as she tore her eyes away and looks over at the boy; who was raking up some leaves off the lawn 'Christian.' Elena called over the grounds; her eyes scanned her surroundings quickly to ensure nobody was around. The adolescent boy's eyes shot up, looking over at her obediently as she raised her hand and curled her index finger to call him over 'Yes.. Mistress?' Christian stammered, as he leaned the rake against the wall ' I want you inside in five minutes' Elena lowered hand to his cheek, cupping it and stroked his icy skin with her thumb 'Yes, mistress.' He nodded once as she turned away and walked through the thick oak doors, disappearing into the mansion. Christian swallowed the lump in his throat as he wiped away the thin layer of sweat which formed on his forehead, he'd been kicked out of high school for fighting with the other students; he'd thanked Lincoln Robinson for the job opportunity to keep him grounded whilst he decided what he wanted to do with his somewhat twisted life; Elena was more than grateful for his services, in more ways than one. She'd shown him things that he couldn't have imagined and at such a young age, and after what he'd been through as a child; what happened between him and Elena was normal to him. He took a deep breath and walked into the house and up the spiralling staircase; and entered the room to his right, there she was; her long blonde hair draped over one shoulder, their eyes met briefly before he dropped to his knees and bowed his head. 'You're learning fast' Elena chuckled darkly as she walked over to him, pushing the door shut sharply; it banged shut making Christian flinch. 'Calm, my dear; There is no need to be afraid when I'm near you' She hissed as she knotted her fingers in his hair and pulled it back to look at him, his grey eyes glowed with fear and lust. 'Stand.' She demanded as she stepped back, tugging him to his feet; Christian stumbled to his feet, trying desperately to ignore the pain which was rushing through his body._

_Elena pushed him against the edge of the bed, it caught the back of his knees; making him drop onto the mattress like a sack of potatoes being thrown to the ground. He shuddered slightly, his body adjusting to the force 'How far have you gone with a girl, Christian?' Elena asked politely, as she unbuttoned her blouse slowly, knowing full well his eyes were fixated on her firm breasts. ' I-I've only kissed a girl… mistress.' Christian gulped as she sat next to him, her fingers wrapped around his and pulled it to her chest; pressing it firmly against her breast 'Do you like this?' Elena tilted her head to look at him, as she licked her bottom lip; holding in a moan at his young skin on hers. 'Y-yes.' Christian nodded; his eyes met hers as she lowered her face to his; pressing her lips to his lightly. 'Yes, what?' Elena murmured against his lips, as she moaned softly 'Yes, Mistress.' Christian quickly corrected himself, earning a smirk of approval from her red lips; her lips found his more forcefully this time as she kept his hand firmly on her chest, massaging his hand against her breast. Christian copied her hand movements as she dropped her hands, placing it on the side of his face, stroking it with her thumb as their lips matched each other perfectly, their tongues massaging against each other in a continuous pattern. Elena pulled away from his lips as she took his hand back in hers, placing it on her knee; he stared at her nervously as she tugged his hand further up her ivory thigh, hitching up the silk skirt as she did. Elena's eyes burnt into his as they stared at each other, she used her free hand to push aside her lace panties, letting her other hand pull his closer to her heat; His heart pounded against his chest harshly._

Christian pulled his head out his hands and screamed loudly into the traffic noise of downtown Seattle, the thoughts of Elena's bittersweet torture was just too much for him to stomach right now. He pushed himself to his feet, walking quickly into his dimly lit room; his breath hitched in his throat as he kicked the leg of the coffee table, flipping it onto its side; scattered the items on top onto the thick wool rug below. His eyes darkened with anger as he ran through the room, pushing anything in his path, throwing vases at his walls; spilling the contents onto the floorboards. Christian's clenched fist hurdled towards the large mirror over his dressing table, shattered it into pieces; they dropped to the floor as he rested his forehead against the wall, trying in vain to catch his breath as anger left his body. His fist throbbed in agony as reality flooded back into his life, a sharp knock on the door startled him out of his nightmare 'What?' His voice was laced with fear and anger, his housekeeper walked into the mess which surrounded him '…Dinner is ready, sir.' She spoke clearly, her eyes scanned the disaster flooded his once pristine bedroom 'I won't be eating tonight. I'm flying out for a few nights in New York. Can you have this cleaned and repaired by the time I return?' She nodded once as he walked past her quickly and disappeared down the hallway. She sighed loudly as she turned on her heel and walked towards the cleaning cupboard, picking up a dustpan and brush and returned to his room; staring at the trail of destruction. 'That boy is like a hurricane of emotions..' she muttered to herself before she set about cleaning his mess up.


	4. Chapter 4: Felicity

**Chapter Four: Felicity**

Christian walked into his apartment after a long, hard day at Grey Enterprises; he ran his hands through his thick, dark hair, a heavy sigh fell from his lips as he lifted a cut glass bottle from the drinks cabinet and poured himself a small amount of brandy into a matching glass. His grey eyes scanned the Seattle skyline as he looked through the windows at the back of the room; admiring the way this city sparkled like thousand's of diamonds, it was somewhat soothing after the hellish day he'd had. A hand rose to the collar of his shirt and pulled at the knot in his tie, tugging it from around his neck and lay it elegantly over the back of the sofa before he sat down, undoing a few buttons as he relaxed, taking a mouthful of the smooth cognac, letting out a groan of a approval as it burnt his throat.

He relaxed against the sofa, holding the glass of brandy in his hand; his eyes drooped shut as his tongue darted out of his mouth and licked the brandy from his lips. Christian's eyes shot open as he felt a pair of unfamiliar hands rubbed over his shoulders and down his chest, a groan of suppressed pain; he felt the tickle of her brunette hair as she leaned closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek. ' How was your day, dear?' her laugh intoxicated his ears as he snapped a hand up and grasped her wrist tightly. 'Remove your hands from my chest.. Now.' Christian's voice was laced with aggression as he dropped her hand, admiring the reddening hand mark on her ivory skin. ' You know, You do not lay a hand on me without my permission.' he looked up at her, his grey eyes darkened as he pressed a gentle kiss to her wrist 'Yes, master' she obeyed instantly. 'Felicity. I expect you to be dressed appropriately and ready in five minutes. Do you understand?' His voice had changed from aggressive to seduction in almost a few seconds, Christian's mood could change so suddenly and without warning, It was unsettling to some of his past sub's.

Felicity swept her hair over her shoulder as she turned on heel, walking swiftly to the room she stayed in when Christian did not require her; She changed from her a-line floral skirt and simple white cotton blouse, to a silk royal blue two piece. Christian rose to his feet, heading towards his bedroom, he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he glanced at his young features, his rich hair fell messily over his head; he continued to unbutton his white shirt before changing into a plain white teeshirt; his suit trousers where quickly replaced with a pair of torn denim jean. His feet were left bare as they padded along the carpet towards his room, he pushed open the heavy door and looked in, she was on her knees awaiting his appearance; he cleared his throat as he grasped her ponytail firmly in his hands and tugged it. 'Do you know what you're being punished for, Felicity?' Christian's voice was smooth and playful, his eyes were a soft grey as he tugged her hair sharply, waiting for her to response ' Yes, Master' Felicity winced in pain as she looked up at him with bright green eyes. 'What is that?' He asked, dropping her hair from her hand ' Because I touched you without consent, sir' she replied again, as he walked away from her , walking to the cabinet and took out a leather riding crop.

'Get up, Felicity' he commanded as he toyed with the crop, his grey eyes burnt into her skin; She looked up at him with uneasy eyes ' Call me Fliz.' She replied, jumping back as he slapped the crop on her exposed thigh, she jumped back ' I will call you whatever I damn please.' He nodded, placing the crop back of the cabinet and took out a whip , pulling the tails between his slender fingers as he looked over at her, she obeyed and rose to her feet; he nodded towards the chairs as she walked over and bent over the back of the chair, sticking her ass out for him ' I don't expect my sub to answer back to me, Felicity. I would like to remind you that as you have signed my contract you are under my complete control. You are MINE, and I tell YOU what you are to do; do you understand?' Christian said, slapping the whip harshly on the backs of her thighs, blood rushed to the surface and left thick red lines where the tails had slapped her. Felicity groaned in agony as he slapped the whip down repeatedly on her delicate skin.

Felicity kept her eyes screwed shut tightly as she received her punishment, something warm trickled down her thigh; she reached behind her and rubbed over her thighs, bringing her hand to her line of sight, frowning ' You son of a-' Felicity pushed herself from the chair and threw him backwards ' You know one of my hard limits was no BLOOD and I am fucking BLEEDING!' Felicity balled up her fist and punched him square in the jaw, glaring as he dropped to his knees as she grabbed her dressing grown and wrapped it around herself, Christian rubbed over his jaw; whimpering in pain ' What the- I didn't. Oh my god, Felicity I am so so sorry.' Christian's voice was apologetic as he watched the blood running down her legs, the marks he'd left were thick, deep and would probably leave serious scars. ' Some marks are like a badge of honor, I wear mine with pride when I've been with you but this, Christian, is far too much. I'm out.' She nodded fast, as she pushed past him and out of the room, leaving Christian on his knees and staring at the whip he'd dropped to the floor from the impact of her punch.

Christian jumped as he head the ding tot eh lift door opening as he heard her pained sobs erupt through the apartment and fade away as she left his apartment, and left his life for good. He'd lost his submissive to his carelessness, He looked to the ground ashamed of his actions; he stood up slowly and set about cleaning his playroom before walking out, locking it with a heavy sigh. His eyes stuck to the floor as he walked to his bedroom, changing quickly and headed towards his office, hoping that the mounting paperwork might overtake his mind and leave him in somewhat peace from the disaster that had happened only a few minutes before.


End file.
